


[冬叉]最美好的嚮往

by tachibanaREI



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: 冬兵X叉骨。(前後有差)BE預警，請特別注意服用。BE預警，請特別注意服用。BE預警，請特別注意服用。(很重要所以要說三次)設定：叉骨想盡辦法好不容易帶冬兵逃離九頭蛇控制。冬兵對此一無所知，以為這只是一個新的任務...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 2





	[冬叉]最美好的嚮往

※※※※※※

一輛越野車趁夜疾駛出九頭蛇基地。

Rumlow緊握著方向盤的掌心裡滲滿了汗水，他不時透過後照鏡觀察後方基地那頭是否有任何異常，但如同他所預料般，基地十分安靜，似乎還沒人察覺到他帶著Winter Soldier逃走了。

是的，Rumlow覺得自己大概是真的瘋了，才會帶著Winter逃離九頭蛇。

Winter正坐在副駕駛座上直視前方，似乎完全沒有注意到Rumlow的緊張。他可能以為Rumlow是像往常般帶他出門執行任務。

這場逃亡Rumlow早已預謀許久，在離開前他將簡單的行李和一本存摺塞進背包裡帶上。那本存摺的戶名是他從未使用過的假名，就算九頭蛇真能查到，恐怕也得花費不少時間。

那個背包被他扔在後座上。他空出右手伸向背包，從裡頭摸出一支SNICKERS巧克力棒，再扔給Winter。

Winter被他嚇了一跳，隨即便沉默地拆開包裝，像隻松鼠般窸窸窣窣吃起巧克力。

他這副乖巧的模樣讓Rumlow沒忍住伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，卷曲的長髮十分柔軟，Rumlow承認自己特別喜歡他頭髮的觸感，只不過每次當他這樣摸他時，Winter臉上的表情都充滿困惑。

Rumlow與Winter很快對視一眼後，將注意力放回前方的道路上，保持高度警覺繼續駕駛。由於他很清楚九頭蛇的內部運作，所以他挑選了一個即使帶著Winter外出也不易令人起疑的時間離開基地。

依照他的估算，基地的人察覺到不對勁大約會是在24小時以後，期間他們會報告上級、申請搜索、並開始調查Rumlow這段期間接觸的人事物，尋找蛛絲馬跡。Rumlow為此特別設了三個圈套，目的是要將他們的搜索導向完全相反的方向，估計這能為他們爭取到更多的逃亡時間。

Rumlow預計先一路開向美西，中途將這台越野車換掉，然後再一路開向北方。如果一切順利的話，他們會在北方的機場直接搭機離開美國。

至於航班的目的地，到時候再作決定吧。

Rumlow思及此，又轉頭看了眼Winter。

Winter一邊嚼著巧克力，一邊抬眼望他。

「任務內容？」Winter低啞的聲音在寬敞的越野車車廂內響起。

Rumlow轉頭瞥了一眼後照鏡，沒有異常，然後視線回到正前方。

「離開美國。」

Winter停下動作，他的視線緊鎖住Rumlow的側臉，Rumlow並沒有看向他，但他的視線沒來由令Rumlow感到緊張。

儘管Rumlow知道Winter從來不會拒絕九頭蛇交付給他的任務，但Winter對這次的逃跑計畫並不知情，Rumlow不確定要是他發現實情以後會有怎樣的反應。

Winter隔了幾秒後才別開眼繼續吃他的巧克力，Rumlow見他沒有任何異狀，不禁鬆了口氣。

兩人在途中幾乎沒有休息，Rumlow抓著方向盤連開了將近十五個小時的車，中間只曾在抵達加油站的時候稍微下車伸展一下筋骨，緊接著又繼續一路朝西方開去。

當他們抵達城鎮的時候，距離他們逃出九頭蛇基地已經過了十八個小時，期間Rumlow完全沒闔過眼，冒出的鬍渣和疲憊的眼神顯示他需要充分的休息。即使過去他也曾在執行任務時一天一夜沒睡過覺，但這次逃亡所帶來的心理壓力，無形造成他更大的負擔。

Rumlow依照原定計畫在租車行換掉他們的越野車，改挑一部深色的房車，他叼著菸走出店門時，Winter正揹著背包等在門外。

Winter堅持這次必須由他接手開車。

「我沒事。你看我現在不是好好的嗎？」Rumlow指間夾著一支菸，朝Winter笑了笑。虛弱的笑容沒什麼說服力。

Winter沒有退讓，站在原地瞪著他。

Rumlow受不了Winter用眼神作出無言的抵抗，最後只好將鑰匙甩到他身上，搶過他背後的背包鑽進副駕駛座。

Rumlow一躺上座位很快便睡著了。

身旁的Winter看了眼他的睡顏，踩油門的力道不自覺加重幾分。

※※※※※※

Rumlow在平穩的行駛途中自然醒來。

車窗外的天色已經昏暗下來，Winter坐在駕駛座上專注握著方向盤，Rumlow看了看腕錶，自己才睡了不到四個小時。

算算時間九頭蛇大概已經開始在搜索他們了，Rumlow無法得知九頭蛇的搜索進度，但至少他已經在最初的黃金時段馬不停蹄地拉開了距離，接下來就能放緩速度、依照先前的計畫朝北方前進。

接著他們趕在租車行尚未關門以前，又再次換了一部車，這次是銀色的休旅車。Rumlow在隔壁的商店用身上的現金為兩人補充了一些糧食和水，其中當然也沒忘幫Winter買了他喜歡的巧克力。

Rumlow結完帳走出商店，見到Winter依舊是老樣子，一臉嚴肅地站在租來的車旁，如同一隻忠犬般等待他，Rumlow心情很好地勾起唇角，念頭一轉拉著Winter走進不遠處的一間漢堡店。

二十分鐘過後，Winter瞪著擺在兩人面前的起士漢堡和薯條、可樂，另外還有兩杯奶昔。他光只是瞪著，沒有動手。

「吃。」Rumlow將其中一個漢堡遞到他手裡。

Winter遲疑地看了他一眼。九頭蛇從不允許他在任務期間吃營養口糧以外的東西，包含任何飲料。但九頭蛇裡只除了一個人，會暗地裡偷偷將巧克力棒或是糖果塞進他的手心。

而那人就正坐在他的對面。

Rumlow當然知道Winter為何會遲疑不敢動手，於是又說：「放心吃吧。不會有事的。」

Winter聽了Rumlow的話後，這才拿起漢堡咬了一小口，發現味道不錯，便大口吃了起來。

Rumlow喝了口面前的奶昔，入口後湧上的甜膩讓他非常不習慣，最後他沒喝幾口，整杯奶昔全進了Winter的肚子裡。

用餐完畢，他們又上了車，在附近一家汽車旅館落腳，打算先住一晚，明天再繼續趕路。

小鎮的汽車旅館客房設施簡陋得可以，他們入住的是一間二床房，房內還留有前位房客的煙味，但對於已經在車上度過將近一天一夜的兩人來說，有柔軟的床墊和熱水澡就很好了。

兩人分別洗完澡後很快就熄燈躺平在各自的床鋪上。

Rumlow枕著雙臂還沒有睡去，窗外的路燈微光是照進房裡唯一的光線。

正當他以為Winter已經睡熟時，突然傳出的話聲讓他嚇了一跳。

「離開美國，然後呢？」

Rumlow知道他是在問任務接下來是要做什麼？

他思考了一會兒，回答道：「然後，就過你想要過的生活吧。吃想吃的東西，去想去的地方，自由自在無拘無束。」

房裡的光線不夠明亮，這讓Rumlow看不清另一張床上那人的表情，也無從判斷Winter的真實情緒，但他沒再說話了。

直到Rumlow閉上眼準備入睡，他聽見那人輕聲說道：「我只想跟你在一起。」

※※※※※※

隔天一早他們又重新上路。

接下來趕路的速度沒像第一天那般緊湊，Rumlow幾乎只要一到城鎮就會轉進去加個油或是買東西。他和Winter兩人輪流掌控方向盤，Winter依照他的指示朝同一個方向行駛，Rumlow告訴他目的地是北方的一個機場，他的背包裡有偽造的護照，離境時只要注意別讓Winter的金屬手臂被人發現就行了。

一路上Rumlow未曾發現九頭蛇出沒的痕跡，逃亡的過程順利得讓Rumlow有時都不自覺放鬆警戒，甚至會忘記他們是在逃亡，而不是在做長途的公路旅行。

他們固定行駛一段距離就會把租來的車換掉，偶爾看見餐廳也會停下車進去用餐。Winter到後來甚至能看著菜單點自己想吃的料理，沒再像先前那樣拘束。

Rumlow作為特戰隊隊長，和Winter長久相處過、也算是最了解他的人，Winter身上明顯的變化他全看在眼裡，看著Winter變得越來越像一個有血有淚的人，臉上細微的表情變得豐富起來，而不再是九頭蛇冷冰冰的殺戮機器，老實說Rumlow的心情頗為複雜。

他一方面希望Winter能維持以前的模樣，對他言聽計從、凡事只能仰賴他這個隊長，但另一方面他又滿足於看見Winter更多生動的表情變化，特別是笑容。

他會因為Winter不時露出的笑容、或是眨著一雙大眼對他說話而心跳加速。尤其是這段時間兩人獨處的時間增加，Rumlow越來越無法按耐住想要觸摸那人的欲望，他不時製造機會碰觸Winter的手背、肩膀或腰間，而對方卻對他的意圖毫無所覺。

Rumlow覺得自己簡直像極了一個變態的大叔。從外人的眼裡看來，Rumlow的外貌和年紀確實算得上是大叔了，反觀Winter卻因為曾被冰凍的緣故，直到現在都還維持外表像是二、三十歲的小鮮肉模樣。

此時他們兩人正在一間小酒館裡。

他們白天趕了一天的路，將近傍晚才找到一間汽車旅館投宿。突然想喝一杯的人是Rumlow，他原本命令Winter待在旅館房間等他回去，但Winter堅持要跟，來到酒館後Winter對過去從未喝過的Corona啤酒感到了興趣。

Rumlow偷瞄一眼將啤酒瓶口抵在唇上暢飲的Winter，他仰頭時喉結上下滑動的模樣性感得讓Rumlow口乾舌燥，他忍不住在心底低咒一句，同時舉起啤酒瓶身灌了一大口。

Winter放下酒瓶時意猶未盡地舔了舔雙唇，Rumlow沒忍住將視線緊鎖在他的唇瓣上，直到Winter注意到他的目光，疑惑地挑高眉頭像是在詢問他怎麼了，Rumlow才趕緊轉開視線。

黃湯下肚後Rumlow連日來緊繃的情緒逐漸放鬆下來，他和Winter兩人一瓶接著一瓶喝了不少，直到最後Rumlow喝到額際發脹、頭也有點暈眩時，一旁Winter看起來卻還很清醒，像是完全沒有受到酒精的影響。

該死的血清、該死的改造士兵！Rumlow扶住額頭再次低咒。隨即大概是因為酒精的催化，情緒變得高漲的他忍不住又大笑起來，他朝身旁的Winter伸出手，捏了捏他白嫩的臉頰稱讚皮膚真好，下一秒他的手便被Winter一把捉住。

Rumlow仍在對著Winter呵呵笑。

「回去吧。」他聽見Winter說道。

Rumlow知道自己真喝多了，眼前的景象連帶Winter近在眼前的臉龐都有些搖晃，他下意識地回答：「不，不回去。我絕不會再讓你回去那裡。」

Winter反握住他的手。「我指的是回去旅館。」

Rumlow點點頭，沒再掙扎任Winter將他半摟半抱帶出酒館，坐到副駕駛座上時Rumlow用手臂蓋住了雙眼，發熱的眼眶肯定是因為酒精的緣故。

在駛回旅館的途中兩人都沒說話，回到旅館後Winter一語不發將他從副駕駛座弄出來，帶回房間，放到其中一張單人床上。整個過程Rumlow並沒有醉死過去，他可以清楚感受到Winter摟抱他時那隻溫熱、有力的手臂，以及將他安置在床上時略顯粗暴的力道。

說不定Winter以為他完全失去意識了，不過他只是喝得有點茫，還不到失去意識的程度。

Rumlow緊閉雙眼躺在床上，傾耳細聽房裡的動靜。他聽見Winter離開床邊走進浴室，一陣水聲過後，他重新回到房間，然後是床單摩擦的聲響，最後啪地一聲電燈開關被關上，四周陷入一片漆黑，再也沒有任何動靜。

Rumlow沒有睡意，酒精在他的胃裡發熱，他感到口渴。過了一會兒他輕手輕腳地自床上爬起，在完全沒有光線的房間裡盯著另一張床的方向思索，最終還是付諸了行動。

他爬上Winter的那張床，動作放慢、放輕，也不曉得對方是否已經睡下、會不會被他驚醒。

他撫上那人的臉龐，逐漸適應黑暗的雙眼只能辨識出一個模糊的輪廓，他抓不準角度，俯下身時親吻到的是對方的唇角，啤酒的氣息濃重，但他一點也不在意。

他媽的他已經想這麼做好多年了。

退開時他的雙眸不經意與對方的視線撞在一起。原來Winter早已經醒了，也或許他壓根沒有睡去。

Winter的眼睛在黑暗中閃亮亮的，Rumlow胸腔深處的鼓動失去了控制。

沒給他細想的時間，Winter幾乎是在下一秒伸手按住Rumlow的後腦勺讓兩人的唇瓣準確貼合在一起，Rumlow閉上眼一度以為自己是在作夢，但雙唇上的溫度和細細的吮吻真實得讓他忍不住嘆息。

在交換親吻的間隙，Rumlow跨坐到Winter的身上，抬高雙臂脫去上身的衣物。原本仰躺在床上的Winter也調整了一下姿勢，脫去衣物，兩人極有默契地重新吻在一起。

Rumlow不太確定Winter如此主動又毫無拒絕的舉動是什麼涵義，但可以肯定的是Winter並沒有喝醉，他知道他很清醒。

Rumlow依依不捨地退開Winter的雙唇，在離去前還重重舔了一口，隨即他彎下身摸索著解開Winter的褲頭，對方甚至配合著抬高臀部讓他順利褪下外褲，裡頭沉甸甸的滾燙欲望像個驚喜般讓Rumlow不禁期待接下來的發展。

喉嚨因為乾渴像是隨時要燃燒起來，他握住那火熱毫不猶豫地送進嘴裡，一手扶住柱體，另一手則順著那人的胯骨向上梭巡。他被那人揪住後髮按壓，向喉嚨深處頂得更深。

Rumlow看不清那人的表情，他只能從他嘴裡跳動的欲望和那人加重的呼吸聲判斷，他喜歡他正在做的。

Rumlow本想用嘴讓他射一發，但還沒結束便被對方粗暴地拉開，強而有力的金屬手臂將他反壓在床鋪上，形成他在下、背對那人的姿勢。

Winter單手按住他的後頸，像是在制止他有任何掙扎的意圖，而冰涼的金屬手臂則是探入他的腰間扯下他的長褲。

Rumlow從沒想過會做到這一步，直到他的臀部完全暴露在空氣中感受到涼意時，他才意識到Winter是認真的。那人的粗熱不時磨蹭在他的大腿後方及臀瓣上，金屬的指尖滑過他的腹肌、胸口，最後他被迫後仰起身子與那人接吻，再也沒能壓抑住自己的喘息。

Winter施加在他身上的力道很重，Rumlow從未小看過Winter的力量，但這是他第一次深刻體會到他在他的身下完全沒有逃脫的可能。

當金屬的手指包覆住他的欲望，Rumlow興奮的情緒已高漲到頂點。

他握住Winter的左手控制他撸動的節奏，低喘出聲的同時還不忘提醒Winter床邊矮櫃上放著潤滑劑和保險套。

房內的黑暗完美地掩去了Rumlow的羞恥，他維持趴伏在床上的姿勢，引導著Winter緩緩操入自己的體內，在潤滑不足的狀態下疼痛是在所難免的，隨後Winter無師自通加大了操幹的力道和速度，還像隻野獸般胡亂啃咬他的背脊。

Rumlow被頂撞得幾乎沒有力氣可以制止他，胸前的敏感處被揉捏得紅腫，耳廓被舔弄得濕漉漉的，在臨近高潮之際，體內的火熱柱體緊貼住歡愉的腺體摩擦，帶來瀕臨崩潰的顫慄。

噴濺出的白濁被金屬手指抹開在他的唇邊，他嚐到了自己的腥味，下一秒又被那人的舌尖探入口腔中攪弄吮吸，後穴的抽插未曾停止，恍惚間他感覺到那人施力將他抬抱起來，維持結合的狀態換了個更加深入的姿勢，剛高潮過後的不應期令他難受地呻吟出聲。

Rumlow被困在那人與床頭板之間，雙腿被迫大張無法併攏，他幾乎是以跪坐的姿勢被釘在那人的欲望上，終於忍不住咒罵了幾句，卻只得到更像是懲罰般的深入頂弄。

「你不會離開我吧？」Winter湊在他的耳畔問。

「哈啊……哈……」Rumlow的注意力全放在下身，沒有餘力去回答他的問題。

Winter封住他的唇更加用力地操幹進他的身體。

※※※※※※

彷彿前一晚從未發生過什麼般，Rumlow在隔天一早叫醒Winter後，兩人再次上路。

這次是輪到Winter接手開車，Rumlow坐在他身旁端詳著他的側臉，突然問了句：「若給你選擇的話，你想坐飛機去哪個國家？」

Winter瞥了他一眼後，將注意力放回前方的路況上，許久才回答道：「溫暖又充滿陽光的地方。」 

Rumlow聽了他的話後忍不住笑了起來。「也對。以前你住的地方太冷了。」

接著車內又陷入一片沉默。兩人都不是多話的人，再加上逃亡的壓力，Rumlow也很少有說笑的心情。

接下來他們仍舊持續他們的行程，但就像一種無形的默契般，每當Rumlow爬上Winter的床，Winter從未拒絕過，而白天他們也從未提起過夜晚發生的事情。

最後他們順利來到了機場，Rumlow要Winter在機場內的停車場等他回來，他稍加變裝後前往機場櫃檯用偽造的假護照買到了兩張海外機票。他背著背包回到停車場，卻看到車上空無一人。

身後傳來的紛沓腳步聲讓他很快意識到他們兩人的行蹤已經被九頭蛇找到了。

Rumlow回過頭，看見Winter雙手抱在腦後站在那隊人馬的前方，所有人的槍口齊刷刷地對準了Winter的後腦勺和自己。

啊啊，如同美夢一般的生活終於要醒了──

幾個人走上前奪走他的背包，Rumlow從頭到尾沒有反抗。

其中一人從背包裡搜出了那兩張機票。

那人看了看機票上的航班訊息及目的地，扭過頭朝Winter笑得惡劣。「哈，Soldier，你親愛的隊長打算拋下你呢。」

Rumlow看見Winter的雙眸瞬間瞪大，臉上盡是難以置信的神情。

對不起。Rumlow在心裡道歉。

兩張機票的目的地並不是同一個地方，他為Winter挑選了一個亞洲的海島國家，是他喜歡的溫暖又充滿陽光的島國。

「你說對了，看來他從未打算帶著你一起逃呢。」那人又補上這麼一句。

這回驚訝的人換成了Rumlow。

他與Winter遙遙對視，直到九頭蛇的人證實了Rumlow心中所想。

「要不是有Winter Soldier的通知，我們恐怕沒那麼容易找到你們。」

語畢，Rumlow的腰腹被人狠狠揍了一拳，倒向地面的同時他看見Winter泫然欲泣的眼神。

「我不想離開你。」Winter對著他如此說，Rumlow從那話語中聽出了一絲哽咽。

站在Winter後方的人用特製手銬將他綁起來，其中帶頭的人吩咐道：「將Soldier帶回去！洗腦洗得乾淨一點！」

不、不要──Rumlow無力地仰起頭看向站在他面前、舉高槍對準他腦袋的人。

漆黑不見盡頭的槍口對準自己的眉心。

他恍惚聽見Winter大聲吼叫道：「不─────！」

砰─────

女性的嗓音響起。

「實驗體代號Crossbones的大腦指數突然變得十分不穩，請求進一步指示。」

「重新洗去他的記憶。」另一個聲音說道。

「是的，遵命。」

END

=====================

【設定補充說明】

1) 叉骨其實沒有死，但在九頭蛇裡被洗腦成殺戮兵器。

2) 冬兵其實也沒有死，但已經離開九頭蛇了。

3) 冬兵離開九頭蛇後，九頭蛇自己又另外做了新的實驗體(叉骨)來供他們使用，而整段故事都只是叉骨以前殘留下來的記憶所想像出的美好景象。實際並沒有發生過。

4) 在叉骨的想像中，冬兵不想離開他，而且相信叉骨會拋棄他，所以密報給九頭蛇，讓九頭蛇再抓他們回去。

5) 叉骨因為潛意識是想讓冬兵自由，所以從頭到尾都不曾明確表示會永遠跟冬兵在一起。

6) 叉骨被洗腦後，日後仍會在其他地方見到冬兵，但是因為已經記不得冬兵，所以兩人是敵對狀態。

7) 叉骨因為見到冬兵，記憶又變得混亂，回到九頭蛇基地後又會再次重複做一樣的夢境。(反覆帶著冬兵逃離九頭蛇，然後反覆被抓回，又反覆被洗腦)

8) 文末結束得草率，但其實我這篇只是為了寫肉片。(被巴)

9) 肉片的姿勢參考自之前網傳流行過的一個壁咚姿勢。這麼美味這麼好吃怎麼可以不開腦洞!!!!!!!!!!!

之前一直很想寫一篇這樣的設定，雖然我幾乎不寫BE，但這篇原設定就是BE：冬兵遠離了地獄而叉骨被獨留在了地獄裡。


End file.
